


Tire

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Tire

“You don’t know how to change a tire?” you ask through laughter. “ This car is like your baby.”

“Give it a rest, would you?” Crowley groans, staring at the vehicle in an attempt to will it back to a working condition. “I don’t see you jumping up to help.”

“It isn’t my car. You won’t even let me drive it.”

“I’ll let you drive it, once, if you fix it. I think it came with a spare.”

You roll your eyes at his stipulation but change the tire, earning a look of awe from your boyfriend.

“Now, off to dinner.”

He nods. “Right, you just have to move over.”

“Nope, my turn to drive.”


End file.
